


Words of Confirmation

by NotGonnaGetUs



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGonnaGetUs/pseuds/NotGonnaGetUs
Summary: Romeo and Juliet each have their soulmates words etched into their skin. They cannot truly believe in their love, their connection, until those words are spoken.Mostly the balcony scene, not explicit, short (kinda) and sweet.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Words of Confirmation

Romeo

The words are etched into his skin - Why must you be Romeo? - just below his left wrist. The words of his soulmate. Not the first words his soulmate would say to him, just words that would be said to him, about him, at some point. He had read the words over and over, ever since they had first appeared. He had long wondered who would say the words, who would question why he had to be who he was. He had often thought of the various women he knew, wondering if it would be one of them - maybe Rosaline. 

When he did hear those words, hiding, as he listened to the woman he hoped would be his soulmate speak aloud on a balcony, he felt complete. He knew that this was right. 

Juliet

Words are also etched into her skin, below her right wrist. My name is an enemy to myself, because it is an enemy to you. It gave her an idea of who her soulmate was. It was clear that it was someone she was not supposed to love, but who could deny it if they were soulmates? She made a decision to not drive herself insane with the wonder of who it was, instead going through her life filled with the knowledge that she would, one day, meet her soulmate. The words were a comfort to her, a reminder that there was someone out there. 

When she finally heard those words, after finally letting herself hope they would be said by a certain person, she knew the wait had been worth it. 

Romeo & Juliet

They had met at the ball, and a small spark had passed between them. Juliet could feel it, that this Romeo Montague was perhaps her soulmate. She still didn’t let herself truly believe it, knowing that any future they could have together would not be easy. 

Romeo had also felt something, although he wouldn’t describe it as a spark. He felt it was more a ribbon that tied them together, finally becoming untangled. After the ball, he sneaked back into the Capulet orchard, hoping to speak with Juliet again. His thoughts were clear in his mind - he wanted to know her, feel her, in every way he could. He could never imagine anyone else, his thoughts were only of Juliet. But did she think the same? He hoped so. Despite the connection, he would never truly believe it until he heard those words. 

Juliet stood on her balcony, looking out into the night. Could it be Romeo? There was something there, something immediate, that took over her mind. Had he felt it too? They hadn’t been able to speak about it. She knew she needed to hear those words, to have total peace of mind that it was really him. 

“Could it be him? I feel assured that it is, but doubt still lingers.” She spoke aloud, needing to vocalise her thoughts. 

Below, Romeo gasped. “She speaks!” He whispered. “Should I reveal myself, or wait a little longer?” 

Juliet continued to speak. “His name is my enemy. Why must you be Romeo? I feel sure that it is him, but if this is destiny, why must he be a Montague?” She sighed. 

Romeo could hide no longer, not know that he knew it was Juliet. Carefully, he climbed up the trellis, coming to stand behind Juliet on the balcony. “For you, I would just be Romeo.” He said. 

Juliet turned around, shocked to see him there. “You felt it too. You would truly give up your name, your family for me?” She remained where she was as Romeo walked towards her slowly. 

“My name is an enemy to myself, because it is an enemy to you. For us, I would give up everything.” He took her hands in his own, as he revealed the words on his wrist. 

Juliet returned the favour, and they each stared at the words on the others wrists. The words they had said, the confirmation that this was it. They felt it at the same time, the feeling of finally being complete, that the wait had been worth it, that this was it. 

They were soulmates, and nobody could take that away from them.


End file.
